


Lance's Alien Pet

by HiroNekochan22



Category: Sym-Bionic Titan
Genre: Big Balls, Big nipples, Birth, Eggs, F/M, Large Cock, Little Aliens, Muscle Pecs, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pussy with Tentacles, Size Difference Couple, Tentacles, alien - Freeform, eggs laying, explosive cum, interspecies mating, muscle body, sex with alien, sweaty, urethral insertion, wet pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroNekochan22/pseuds/HiroNekochan22
Summary: Tashy 497 returns from death for mysterious reasons and in a version not dangerous to humans and planet Earth.  Immediately, Ilana and Lance welcome their beloved alien octopus home while Octus decides to study and examine Tashy 497 to discover the mystery of his regression.  But when Tashy 497 enters heat and Octus says that the alien octopus may suffer from the absence of sexual partners of the same species, it will only be up to Lance to satisfy Tashy 497's sexual desires in the most pleasant way possible.
Relationships: Lance/Tashy 497
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask me how this crazy idea came about...

It was summer vacation. Nothing better than enjoying the freedom of the terrible full-time school day from Monday to Friday that seemed to last almost every day of the year. And for the small Lunis family, which actually consisted of a princess, a soldier and a robot from another planet, the summer vacation was a well-deserved rest that relieved the heavy load that Ilana, Lance and Octus had to carry on us. shoulders while defending the Earth from alien beasts and posing as ordinary people and humans.  
However, this summer has a little surprise in store. In the first week in which Ilana, Lance and Octus were free from their studies, something came from space and fell precisely in the forests of their city. This time, it was not a Mutraddi monster sent by General Modula to destroy Ilana, as Octus had not captured any opening of the portal in cosmic space.  
They thought it might be a meteorite, yet they decided to investigate. There in the forests, Ilana and Lance in their Corus and Manus armor, and Octus in their true alien robot form, looked for any trace of any alien threat. It took hours and hours until they finally found it.  
And to the team's despair, confusion and joy, Tashy 497 was back. He was found hiding inside a fallen tree trunk because of some curious foxes. Ilana almost wept with emotion that the pet alien had returned for unknown reasons, but Lance and Octus were more rational and quickly all took that mysterious Tashy 497 home.  
At home, Octus began to do studies and tests on Tashy 497 to find out when and how he returned and to what extent his deterioration was, as everyone knew that despite the alien being very cute and affectionate, he was a living bomb when he came in. contact with the Earth's atmosphere and that could destroy the entire planet when it fell ill and died.  
However, to everyone's surprise, Octus discovered that Tashy 497 had been on Earth for just over a month and was in perfect health. It is as if the frightening power of the little alien pole to become a powerful bomb to bring about the extinction of an entire civilization has disappeared. But at the same time, Octus couldn't say how Tashy 497 had returned.  
What was known is that this new Tashy 497 was not a real danger to mankind and to any other planet, yet further studies were needed to find out the mysterious reason for his return to Earth. So, Octus determined that Tashy 497 would stay at home and that was a real happiness for Ilana and Lance.  
The summer had taken on a different glow now that Tashy 497 was back. Ilana and Lance played with the little alien octopus every day and always gave him lots of marshmallows, as it seemed to be his favorite food. The only problem was hiding the pet alien from humans. Barb's visits with his giant dog and Kimmy and friends made the Lunis family quickly hide Tashy 497 somewhere safe in their home.  
But that summer still reserved some other surprises, especially for Lance. One day, Octus called Lance to talk privately away from Ilana and the robot revealed to the black-haired boy that he had certain suspicions that Tashy 497 was in heat. They didn't want to tell Ilana anything, because they didn't know how she was going to react because she knew that that cute green and violet octopus was suffering from sex hormones without having any partner, or partner of its race to mate. At that moment, Lance asked Octus what the sex of Tashy 497 was and the robot replied that the little alien seemed to have both dry. And the most recent discovery is that Tashy 497 had something like a cloaca that would probably be its reproductive sexual organ.  
And that's how Lance found out why Tashy 497 seemed to leak transparent goo and always vibrated with emotion when someone touched that area. Then, the boy realized that Tashy 497 was on a totally different planet with no partner, or partner of his race to mate and these facts condemned the alien octopus to a heat that could last for a long time, or forever.  
Realizing the suffering of the pet alien, Lance had an incredibly crazy idea, but moved by compassion and love. And it all started exactly on a hot summer afternoon. Ilana had gone out with Kimmy and her friends to do some shopping at the city mall. They took Octus who had disguised himself as Newton as usual. Lance was home alone, so this was the perfect opportunity.  
Lance had just finished his weight training in his room. He came down the stairs wearing only white boxer briefs, and all of his handsome muscular body was wet and shiny from the sweat of his heavy workout. The boy with long black hair went to the kitchen in search of the special lemonade that Ilana made and that was a real success.  
In the kitchen, Lance opened the refrigerator door and took the large glass jar. The lemonade was almost gone, but there was still a considerable amount. Knowing well that he was alone at home, Lance simply drank all the lemonade in the jar the same way he would drink milk from the mouth of the bottle. He got a little wet with the cold lemonade that fell on his big, muscular breasts and bathed his strong, muscular abdomen. The cold drink cooled his hot, sweaty muscles.  
Finally, Lance left the empty jar on the kitchen sink and turned to the side when he heard a strange noise.  
Tashy 497 was standing on the floor looking at Lance with his black, shiny eyes.  
-Hi, little round friend ...- Lance smiled lovingly.-Shall we solve your problem now?  
Tashy 497 blinked his eyes in a curious and cute way. Lance laughed and walked over to the alien octopus. He picked him up off the floor and held him in his arms. Suddenly, Lance feels something gooey wetting his arms. Immediately, he lifts the alien overhead and realizes that Tashy 497's supposed cloaca looked swollen and slightly pink as he expelled that transparent goo.  
-It looks like you're excited again ...- Lance laughed and lowered Tashy 497 up to his chest.-Don't worry, my green marshmallow. Today I will end your suffering.  
Lance left the kitchen and headed for the living room. He placed Tashy 497 on the big sofa and looked out at the neighborhood through the large checkered window before closing the curtains. Ilana and Octus would take a long time to return home, as Kimmy was always making new discoveries at the mall. Lance had plenty of time.  
Well, Lance sat on the couch in the living room and looked at Tashy 497. The alien octopus was wetting the couch with the ooze that leaked out of its cloaca.  
-Well ...- Lance whispered with a dubious look. -If you have both sexes on your body, then ... if I am a male and I do that to you, you will become female, won't you?  
Tashy 497 just looked back at Lance.  
-All right.-Lance laughed.-But I think it's good that you don't get pregnant with me and start laying eggs all over the house.  
Affectionately, Lance grabbed Tashy 497 and laid him gently on the couch. The black eyes of the muscular, sweaty boy looked at the alien's cloaca, which must now be considered an alien pussy that was surrounded by very small tentacles. Lance held some of the small tentacles of Tashy 497 with his left hand and brought his right hand to the alien's pussy. His middle finger touched the green, slightly pink, swollen, gooey pussy and began to rub slowly.  
There was a reaction. Tashy 497 started to vibrate in a funny way as if it were a jello swinging and soon after it started to emit a sound that looked more like a cat purring with pleasure. Lance smiled and decided to continue. Carefully and gently, Lance penetrated Tashy's 497 pussy with his middle finger and began to fuck the inside of the pussy very slowly.  
-Tashy 497 ...- Lance nibbled her lip lightly.-How very tight ... and so gooey and so hot ... it looks like your pussy is sucking my finger.  
Tashy 497 continued to purr and vibrate with pleasure with Lance's finger fucking her pussy. For a moment, Lance withdrew his finger and heard a grunt in complaint of the alien octopus. The muscular boy looked at his middle finger covered by that transparent goo and thought it would be a good idea to taste it.  
Lance licked his finger and felt a very funny bittersweet taste.  
-Interesting ...- Lance murmured, licking his lips.- The biological secretions of humanoids are always salty ... like tears for example. But you are not humanoid. You are Mutraddi.  
Lance went back to fucking Tashy 497's vagina with his middle finger. The little octopus was enjoying it, as it seemed to melt like butter on hot toast. Lance was fucking the alien's pussy for a few minutes while he felt how incredibly soft, soft, warm, tight and grandly lubricated by the transparent goo of his arousal.  
However, after all these minutes, Lance was also getting excited. He believed that he might not be able to get excited in such a strange situation, but it didn't take long for his cock to start growing and hardening inside his white boxer briefs. Lance's cock was now pulsing all hard and swollen as if it were going to tear the soft fabric of his underwear.  
Lance quickly removed his oiled finger from inside Tashy's 497 pussy and stripped off his white underwear. At the same moment, Lance's huge, thick cock jumped free. The boy with long black hair had an incredibly giant cock that was 19 inches long when he was totally hard and excited. The stick had a very plump and pink glans that was covered with precum, its veins were thick and dilated that ran the entire length of the huge stick and its balls were large and round. And there was no pubic hair.  
Lance masturbated his big, hard cock with his right hand while his left hand fucked Tashy's 497 pussy.  
-Does my big dick fit inside you, Tashy 497? -Lance asked, smiling in a playful and malicious way.-Let's find out ...  
In turn, Lance grabbed Tashy 497 with his hands and took him to his huge, hard cock that pointed directly at the alien octopus' pussy. Lance looked at his cock and at Tashy's 497 pussy, took a deep breath and started to lower the alien octopus.  
When the pussy surrounded by small tentacles touched Lance's fat, pink glans, there were reactions. Lance groaned and his cock throbbed, and Tashy 497 vibrated and started purring. Then, Lance lowered Tashy 497 a little more and started to force his big cock into his pet alien's pussy.  
Vaginal penetration was done with great success. Tashy 497's pussy completely swallowed Lance's monstrous 19-inch cock without leaving a piece of the cock without being inside that tight, hot and lubricated pussy.  
-OHHHHH !!! - Lance screamed scandalously and threw his head back.  
Lance almost came at lightning speed. Tashy's 497 pussy was a true sexual glory. Its interior appeared to be made up of several fluffy, fluffy muscles covered by hundreds of very small tentacles, and Lance's huge cock was being crushed and brushed by all those muscles and tentacles in a gloriously hot temperature that still had the over-lubrication of the entire transparent, sticky goo that washed over Lance's cock like a sex lube.  
-Tashy 497! -Lance looked at the green octopus and bit his lip hard.-You are wonderful inside!  
Suddenly, Tashy 497 just started to smile in a funny way until he let a part of his bizarre tongue out in a cute way. Lance laughed and started pulling Tashy 497 back. The muscular boy's big dick came out all lubricated and shiny from inside the tight and hot pussy. The stick throbbed with pleasure and its fat, pink glans had a string of goo connecting it with the green octopus' pussy.  
-Ohhh ...- Lance smiled pleasantly.-Let's start the fun ...  
Lance lowered Tashy 497 again and made the octopus' pussy swallow his big dick again. The sex started in the best way possible. As if the green octopus were a silicone masturbator, the muscular boy was holding the alien in his hands while making it rise and fall slowly on his huge cock.  
-Ohhh ... Tashy 497 ...- Lance licked his lips, smiled and played and head back.-You are so hot!  
In the first few minutes of vaginal sex, Lance began to feel the sticky goo of Tashy 497's pussy covering even more his huge dick that became increasingly sticky, lubricated and slippery. Lance groaned with pleasure and grabbed Tashy 497 a little more firmly in his big, strong hands.  
Right now, something seems to be slipping out of Tashy's 497 pussy. In fact, it wasn't something, it was some things. Lance looked at Tashy's 497 pussy and noticed that there were a lot of long, thick tentacles like soft pink udon noodles sticking out of the alien octopus' pussy. The vaginal tentacles were covered by the transparent goo that the green octopus' pussy spewed over and over and now all those tentacles were wrapping a few inches the length of Lance's big, hard cock.  
-Ohhh ... Tashy 497 ...- Lance blushed and smiled pleasantly.-Affection with tentacles on my dick? I liked...

Tashy 497 seemed to smile even more and licked his lips in a funny way. It looks like the alien octopus was enjoying sex. Now there were several pink tentacles that encased and brushed Lance's huge cock as he made the alien octopus go up and down on his cock that pulsed with such pleasure as he was swallowed by that slimy, tight, hot alien pussy.  
Lance released a series of long, tearful moans of pure pleasure. The muscular boy smiled widely with his face flushed and threw his head back, keeping his head thrown back for a long time while he masturbated with Tashy's 497 hot pussy. Then, Lance looked back at the alien octopus and did so. go down further with your hands clinging to your round, fluffy body. The pussy completely swallowed the big, thick stick, and the tentacles enveloped the huge balls of the stick at the same time that the goo of the pussy began to bathe Lance's balls.  
-Hmmmm ...- Lance smiled, closing his black eyes for a moment.-This is too good ...!  
He looked back at the green octopus and then had an interesting idea.  
-Hey, Tashy 497? -Lance spoke in a mischievous smile.-Want to bounce on my dick?  
The answer came quickly. Tashy 497 started to shake to get rid of Lance's big, strong hands. The muscular boy immediately released his hands from the round, fluffy body of the alien octopus and rested his hands on the soft seat of the sofa. At that moment, Tashy 497 seemed to prove that he understood something about the languages of the humanoids and started bouncing on Lance's big cock.  
-Ahhh !!! - Lance screamed with pleasure and threw his head back.  
Now the sex was even better. Tashy 497 bounced with great excitement on Lance's huge cock. The alien octopus bounced on the hard stick as if it were jumping on a trampoline. Her pussy full of gooey and gooey tentacles swallowed all the muscular boy's dick before spitting out almost all the dick and then repeated the process of rising and falling steadily and full of excitement that only made Lance happier and happier. .  
-Ohhh! Tashy 497! -Lance laughed with pleasure, running a hand through his long black hair.-If all the Mutraddi creatures were hot like you, I would have fucked them all!  
Tashy 497 made some cute and funny noises that seemed to be his language to say he was feeling very happy. The smile on the green face of the alien octopus was one of pure happiness and pleasure. At least, that was what Lance imagined to be. Then, the muscular boy with long black hair watched his giant cock being swallowed several times in a row by a large, greedy pussy full of pink, sticky tentacles that seemed to curl more and more along the length of his dick.  
The monstrous 19-inch stick was already covered in the goo of the green octopus' pussy. His balls were also lubricated by the goo that was also beginning to wet the living room sofa. Tashy bounced at a steady, steady pace, and her movements made sticky, gooey sounds whenever her pussy swallowed Lance's big cock. The muscular boy did not stop smiling with great lust when he saw the tentacle pussy sit hard on his huge dick and causing small bubbles of transparent goo to form around the base of Lance's dick.  
-That's it, Tashy 497 ...- Lance whispered in a malicious smile.-Daddy likes it like that ...  
The alien octopus did not stop for a moment, he continued to sit on the big dick of the boy with long black hair with enough intensity and pleasure. You could feel the weight of the cute alien being thrown over Lance's smooth pelvis and muscular thighs.  
As Tashy 497 bounced on that huge hard cock, Lance looked at her big, muscular breasts, and realized that her light brown nipples were hard and erect with arousal. Smiling mischievously, Lance had another interesting idea. He began to lick his fingers until they were covered with his saliva. When his fingers were well dribbled, Lance started playing with his nipples.  
-Ohhh !!! - Lance groaned louder and smiled a lot more, throwing his head back.  
Among many moans of pleasure, Lance rubbed and stroked her large, thick nipples that were hard as stone. Lance looked back at his muscular breasts and bit his lip while rubbing his nipples even faster with his fingers. He couldn't resist pinching her nipples hard, and he also didn't hesitate to pull and twist those beautiful horny nipples.  
At that moment, Tashy 497 started looking at Lance's nipples and stared at the muscular boy's nipples for a few long minutes as if something in Lance's nipples had caught the attention of the alien octopus. Even so, he didn't stop having sex with that huge, hard dick that filled her tight pussy.  
Meanwhile, Lance wanted to play with her nipples a little more. He gathered as much saliva into his mouth before he started spitting. The first time, Lance spit on his right chest and the hot, foamy spit rolled slowly until it covered his right nipple. And the second time, Lance spit on his left chest and the spit rolled up to cover the other nipple. With her nipples covered with saliva, Lance rubbed the drooling nipples with his fingers and just let himself enjoy all that pleasure at the same time that Tashy 497 devoured his huge cock with her greedy pussy.  
The alien octopus continued to rise and fall with great excitement on the muscular boy's huge cock. Her tight, greedy pussy filled with lubricating goo continued to swallow every inch of his hard, horny cock. At the same time, Lance caressed and rubbed his giant, hard nipples covered with his saliva. The boy with long black hair rubbed his nipples in various ways with all the fingers of his hands and pinched his nipples several times. Then, moaning with pleasure, Lance crossed his big muscular arms behind his head and decided to do something tastier.  
Suddenly, Lance's strong, muscular hips start to rise and fall at a slow pace that is accelerating more and more. As if he understood what his sexual partner wanted to do, Tashy 497 stopped riding on Lance's cock and did something very curious. Its small green tentacles touched the entire region of the muscular boy's groin and triggered an incredible capacity for physical adherence, since all the small green tentacles that served for locomotion of the alien octopus were now glued to Lance's groin as if there were some powerful glue.  
-Oh, Tashy 497 ...- Lance smiled playfully.-You are very smart ...  
In turn, Lance started to fuck Tashy 497 with powerful force and mind-boggling speed. The intense physical grip of the alien octopus' tentacles on the muscular boy's groin helped a lot in sex, as Lance made his strong hips rise and fall with a furious and uncontrolled sexual vigor, and if Tashy 497 hadn’t clung tightly to his partner’s muscular body sexual, he could be flung out of the living room window with the wild movements of Lance's hips.  
And then, sex was perpetuated for long minutes of total pleasure. With his muscular arms crossed behind his head, Lance moaned and screamed in delight over and over as he furiously fucked Tashy's 497 gooey, tentative pussy. Right now, the huge 19-inch cock was rubbing obscenely inside that hot, wet pussy. tight, where millions of pink tentacles enveloped the huge stick and performed a gooey, lubricating brush that was driving Lance crazy. The muscular boy gazed with his beautiful black eyes at his gigantic cock going deep inside the alien octopus' pussy and Lance couldn't help smiling when his big dick came out covered with tentacles and transparent goo.  
The lust increased more and more and so did the pleasure.  
-Ohhh! Tashy 497! -Lance screamed with pleasure and smiled playfully.-It looks like I'm fucking a giant jelly! You're swinging all over like gelatin!  
Exactly. Because of Lance's strong, wild hip movements, Tashy 497 was rocking wildly as he clung to his lover's groin. Indeed, it is as if the alien octopus was made of gelatin, as it was something even funny to see. At the same time, Lance's huge balls were also swinging at a crazy, uncontrolled rhythm between his thick, muscular thighs.  
Lance howled with pleasure as he heard the loud, wonderful crackles of his groin hitting Tashy 497's round, gelatinous body. On a hill where Lance was totally distracted by his big cock going in and out of that tentacle-filled pussy, Tashy 497 decided to introduce yet another new skill hitherto unknown.  
Only two small green tentacles detached from Lance's white skin. This pair of tentacles began to stretch and gain a long length, and now two long green tentacles were climbing Lance's muscular abdomen towards his huge muscular breasts. At that moment, Lance noticed those tentacles rising up his muscular body and he let his muscular arms fall over the couch.  
With a curious look, Lance watched the two long tentacles reach his muscular breasts and then stop. The black-haired boy continued to fuck the alien octopus' pussy, but now his black eyes were dedicated to finding out what those tentacles were trying to do.  
Suddenly, fine cracks began to open at the ends of the two tentacles. The cracks became wider until the tips of the tentacles opened completely as if they were green flowers in bloom. Lance watched the result of that strange metamorphosis as he tried to understand. The long tentacles of Tashy 497 had things that appeared to be suction cups of octopus, whose interior was pink and gooey, but did not appear to be suction cups of octopus.  
-That looks like little mouths on the tentacles ...- Lance whispered curiously.  
Lance got it right. In an instant, the two tentacles attacked Lance's huge nipples and their small mouths began to suck hard on the hard nipples so that their sticky goo also began to lubricate Lance's nipples.  
-OHHH !!! TASHY 497 !!! - Lance screamed desperately, throwing his head back.-Yes! Yes! Yes! Ohhhh! FUCK!  
The alien octopus sucked and greedily sucked the nipples of the muscular boy with the small mouths of his tentacles while a colossal and hard cock fucked her pussy with a titanic and furious force of equine proportions. Lance bit his lip, blushed and smiled with magical, genuine pleasure, he crossed his big muscular arms behind his head again while moving his strong hips in a frantic rhythm to hit Tashy's 497 pussy with his huge, hard cock that pulsed in. that tight, gooey heat full of agitated and nervous tentacles.  
Tashy 497 kept smiling and he started licking his green lips with his big, bizarre-looking tongue. Lance smiled pleasantly at the alien octopus' smile of pleasure. The boy with long black hair turned back to looking at his big muscular breasts, whose huge, thick nipples were sucked greedily by the little gooey mouths of Tashy 497's long green tentacles. The tentacles sucked on those delicious nipples with a suction so strong that the white skin around Lance's pale brown areolas it was pulled with a certain intensity while thin, sticky streams of transparent goo rolled over Lance's muscular breasts and began to wet his toned abdomen.  
Lance continued to fuck Tashy 497 with incredibly powerful and unbeatable sexual vigor. His strong, muscular hips moved furiously, rising and falling at a crazy and powerful pace as his big 19 inch dick got lost inside that big, tight pussy full of tentacles that brushed and lubricated his dick more and more with every minute of total pleasure .  
At one point, Lance furiously accelerated vaginal sex with Tashy 497, causing the alien octopus to bounce wildly over his groin as if it were a giant jelly swaying non-stop. And then, Lance stopped fucking Tashy 497 and his strong hips collapsed on the white couch. Affectionately, the muscular boy grabbed the alien octopus with his big, strong hands, and started pulling it up.

The small green tentacles quickly detached from Lance's groin and soon after all the tentacle-filled pussy abandoned the big, hard cock. The long tentacles also came off Lance's nipples. For his part, the boy with long black hair couldn't resist admiring the excited and delicious state of his nipples and his dick.  
Lance's nipples were swollen, reddened, and slightly larger, with a transparent slime over them. Lance touched his right nipple with his index finger and groaned with pleasure at the feel of her nipples, which were very sensitive to touch. The next, he looked at his big dick that was incredibly swollen with lust with a slightly reddish tinge and also extremely covered by a thick layer of transparent goo that Tashy 497's pussy spewed out in large quantities.  
Lance grabbed his huge, hard, gooey dick by the base and rocked it lightly.  
-Ohhh ...- Lance groaned and smiled.-It looks like my dick will explode ...  
Tashy 497 made a strange noise as if he were angry that the sex had stopped. Lance laughed and decided to try another sexual position. Quickly, Lance placed Tashy 497 in the corner of the white sofa and positioned the alien octopus so that its tentacle-filled pussy was on top. Well, the boy with long black hair climbed on top of the sofa, his left knee resting on the sofa while his right foot resting on the living room floor at the same time that his hands rested on the back and arm of the sofa .  
In this position, Lance grabbed his big cock and rubbed his plump, pink glans against the soft, gooey tentacles of Tashy 497.  
-Hmmmm ...- Lance smiled playfully.-Hot alien pussy ...  
In an instant, Lance sank his monstrous 19-inch cock into Tashy 497's pussy in a vaginal penetration so radical and intense that the alien octopus emitted a strange, high-pitched noise that was more like a cat meowing with immeasurable pleasure. Lance started to fuck Tashy 497's pussy with the same raw and furious force as before. The big cock went deep inside the pussy while all those pink tentacles enveloped the monster penis in a delicious lubricating and gooey brushing.  
Lance moaned with pleasure and also couldn't resist screaming a few times, as Tashy's 497 pussy was a dream drenched in scorching, delirious heat. He looked down and saw that the alien octopus was still smiling with pleasure while those two of its long tentacles were raised up like arms.  
-Suck my nipples, Tashy 497 ...- Lance asked and grabbed the long tentacles with his hand.  
Lance stuck the two tentacles to her nipples and the small mouths of the tentacles began to suck on her nipples with intense force and gluttony. The muscular boy groaned with pleasure and continued to have sex with the alien octopus without stopping for a single moment. Lance moved with great intensity, strength and vigor, and all this frantic movement was making his muscular body start to sweat again. Still, he didn't stop while he felt the straight strands of his black hair sticking to his forehead and neck while he felt drops of sweat rolling down the sensual contours of his big, strong muscles.  
All that was heard in the living room were Lance's screams and moans that mingled with the sticky and gooey sounds of the boy's big dick fucking furiously Tashy 497's pussy. These so obscene and delicious sounds made Lance more and more excited. as if they were highly flammable fuel for your muscular body to have sex without stopping for long, long minutes.  
Sex was being such a wild and furious experience that Lance was slowly dragging the big white sofa over the wooden carpeted floor in the living room. His hips continued to move back and forth at a tireless and furious pace, causing his huge, heavy balls to bounce wildly between his thick, muscular thighs. Lance looked down and could not resist admiring his nipples that were sucked very hungry by the small gooey mouths of the tentacles of Tashy 497. The boy with long black hair could feel his nipples swelling more and more with the strong and delicious hickeys.  
But soon Lance stopped fucking Tashy 497. He grabbed the alien octopus in his hands and got off the couch. Lance went to a space on the living room floor, where he knelt and placed Tashy 497 gently on the wooden carpet. With his big dick still inside the alien octopus' pussy, all the muscular boy did was position himself. He rested his hands very firmly on the floor while his big, sweaty, muscular body hovered over his alien sex partner and his feet balanced over his toes.  
As if in a position to do push-ups, Lance went back to fucking Tashy 497. His strong hips swayed in a sensual and irresistible way as they moved up and down with great agility and strength to strike his huge, hard dick deep in the pussy of the alien octopus. Lance screamed with pleasure, throwing his head back and smiling pleasantly. Drops of sweat dripped from his chin when Lance lowered his head to look at Tashy 497 who was kind of upside down on the floor to receive 19 inches of huge, horny cock in her tentacle-filled pussy.  
Lance licked his lips in a naughty smile without caring that his lips looked a little salty from his sweat. His entire muscular body was wet and shiny from the hundreds of beads of sweat that covered his strong muscles and white skin. Drops of sweat fell on the wooden carpeted floor as if they were drops of light rain. Lance's wavy hips shuddered at a sensual, tasty rhythm that made the boy with long black hair moan deliriously.  
Tashy 497 seemed to be enjoying everything so far. The alien octopus smiled endlessly and waved his tongue in a funny way as if he were licking an imaginary ice cream. At the same time, her pussy reacted to tasty sex in the best possible way. As the sex continued, Tashy's 497 pussy became more and more lubricated and filled with transparent goo as if there was a goo plumbing that exploded inside her body. But what drove Lance more and more crazy with so much pleasure was the temperature of Tashy 497’s pussy, which kept increasing, heating up the muscular boy’s big, hard cock while the tentacles in her pussy got more and more agitated and nervous when they brushed all that huge stick that went in and out of the hot, gooey pussy.  
-Ohhhh ... Tashy ...- Lance bit his lip hard while moaning incessantly.-Ohhhh ... !!! Tashy 497! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to ejaculate all my cum inside your pussy!  
Quickly, Lance shifted his position, he grabbed Tashy 497 in his hands and laid his muscular, sweaty back on the living room floor. With his knees wide apart, Lance steadied his feet on the ground and held Tashy 497 tightly in his hands before returning to fuck the alien octopus with an even more powerful, titanic and wild force. The muscular boy lifted his head off the ground and watched his strong hips move to shove his huge, hard cock deep in that pussy full of nervous and desperate tentacles.  
Lance moaned so badly that he almost ground his teeth into an intense, sensual angry expression on his sweaty face. Tashy 497's two long tentacles continued to suck on Lance's nipples, which looked as swollen as if they were small sausages. Lance's strong, muscular hips were rising and falling with powerful, uncontrollable vigor so that his hips barely touched the floor. Tashy 497 was staring at his humanoid lover right now, and his smile grew more and more as if it were the smile of a mysterious cat in the forest.  
The loud, crackling sounds of Lance's muscular thighs and pelvis hitting Tashy's 497 gelatinous body grew louder and louder and mixed with the moans and cries of pleasure from the boy with long black hair. And all these sounds went through the whole house of the small Lunis family and at this point Lance didn't even think about whether the neighbors could hear all these mysterious noises.  
However, erotic pleasure soon reached the height of the most sublime and immeasurable ecstasy. In an instant, Lance sank all of his big, hard 19-inch cock into Tashy's 497 pussy and they both came at the same time. Lance ejaculated strong jets and squirts of thick, hot sperm that flooded all of Tashy's 497 pussy until all of that sperm exploded out of the alien octopus' pussy and made a nice hot milk bath in Lance's pink tentacles and huge cock .  
And at the same time that Lance came furiously, Tashy 497 also came a kind of orgasm that closely resembled the female orgasm, as it was a series of strong jets and liquid sneezes that bathed Lance's big cock, leaving everything even more lubricated and slippery. Of course, after such strong and wonderful orgasms, Lance did not hesitate to scream as loudly as he could with all the great pleasure he felt. On the other hand, Tashy 497 made a sound similar to that of a meowing cat and its round, fluffy body was undulating for a few minutes like a giant gelatin.  
Finally, mission accomplished.  
Lance let his arms and legs fall over the wooden carpeted floor. His arms and legs were well stretched and separated from his muscular, sweaty body that was very hot at the moment. Lance breathed heavily with a very happy and satisfied smile while Tashy 497 was still swallowing his big dick with her pussy full of teen sperm.  
For the first five minutes after orgasm, Lance rested on the floor while his breathing slowed down and his heart slowed. however, Lance didn't know that something very curious was going on with Tashy 497 and he couldn't even imagine.  
Suddenly, Lance feels something strange happening to his dick. He slowly raised his head to see what was going on. Tashy 497 released his two long green tentacles from Lance's nipples at this point. The muscular boy did not stop laughing when he realized that his nipples were huge, thick and swollen as if they were small sausages, but his attention was soon diverted to something mysterious that Tashy was doing on his dick.  
At first, Lance felt as if a thick tentacle, full of small protuberances, was penetrating the urethra of his cock and descending deep into the urethra until he reached his huge balls with no sperm. Immediately, Lance grabbed Tashy 497 with his hands and started pulling the alien octopus up.  
Slowly, the tentacle-filled pussy abandoned the big, sperm-covered cock, and then Lance made a crazy and maybe even scary discovery. It appears that a transparent violet tentacle had come out of Tashy's 497 pussy and was now penetrating the urethra of Lance's cock. The muscular boy watched as the violet tentacle was thick enough to dilate the hole in his glans and also widened the width of his urethra.  
Lance paid more attention to what was happening and realized that the small protuberances of the violet tentacle were eggs. Lance was shocked by what he saw, but he couldn't move a bit. All he did was watch Tashy 497 lay hundreds of eggs inside his big, hard cock. The eggs looked like blueberries with greenish spots and there were actually a lot of eggs that were being deposited inside your stick.  
For seven minutes, Lance lay on the floor with his head up to watch Tashy 497 filling his big cock with a colossal portion of eggs. After a long seven minutes, the spawning ended. The violet tentacle began to rise back into the interior of Tashy 497's pussy until it disappeared along with all those pink tentacles and it didn't take long for the alien octopus' pussy to close slowly with its small green and pink tentacles.  
With a curious look, Lance placed Tashy 497 gently on the floor beside him and sat on the floor. Lance grabbed his huge cock with his hand and looked at it well. The alien octopus had laid so many eggs inside the muscular boy's stick that it was now possible to see the volume of the eggs appearing inside the stick.  
Lance's scrotum had two huge balls that were his testicles, but now he had hundreds of small balls like blueberries that filled the entire scrotum in large quantities. But it didn't end there. There were also many eggs inside the urethra of Lance's stick. There were so many eggs that the urethral canal was swollen and dilated so that the shape of Lance's cock was a little thicker and full of round balls in the area of his urethra.  
Because of those eggs, Lance's cock remained as hard as if he were horny.  
And then, Lance laughed and looked at Tashy 497 beside him.  
"It looks like I'm going to be a daddy," Lance said, smiling.


	2. The Puppies of Lance and Tashy 497

Lance was alone with Tashy 497 all day. When it got dark, Lance imagined that Ilana and Octus were already returning home after fantastic long trips with Kimmy through the city mall. However, Ilana sent a message to Lance saying that everyone was in line at the cinema to watch a romance movie that was playing that week. And Ilana did not fail to point out that it was a very long film, so she soon told Lance to order him a pizza and also warned him about Tashy 497's last meal that night.  
This was a big stroke of luck for Lance, as he was now in a bizarre and delicate situation. After Lance impregnated Tashy 497 with his sperm and the alien octopus deposited all those eggs inside the muscular boy's cock, nothing else out of the ordinary happened.  
For the rest of the day, Lance remained with his hard cock full of alien eggs. He showered after sex, he ate in the kitchen and fed Tashy 497 some marshmallows. As the day was hot and there was no one else at home, Lance remained totally naked throughout the day.  
But as the hours passed and the moon replaced the sun in the sky, Lance did not fail to notice that something strange was happening to his cock. When Lance realized what was going to happen, he ran into his room carrying Tashy 497 and locked the door.  
On the floor of his room, Lance sat on his heels with his knees wide apart while Tashy 497 was standing on the floor beside him watching everything with his curious black eyes. Lance looked at his cock and still felt a little fear and anxiety.  
Hours after the spawning, the various alien eggs inside Lance's stick had grown quite large to almost the size of golf balls. At the same time, Lance's cock had also grown. The muscular boy now had a frighteningly monstrous stick 23 inches long and the stick was even thicker and extremely horny in an almost painful way. Lance's balls had also grown big, his scrotum was colossal. And to top it off, the thick veins in Lance's cock were incredibly dilated because of the intense and powerful lust.  
Lance moaned softly and licked his lips, he took his hand towards his monstrous 23 inch dick and touched his giant, fat, pink glans with his fingers to feel the sticky precum. The huge stick pulsed at once and seemed very heavy, as there were large amounts of huge eggs that were filling Lance's entire scrotum and urethra. The muscular boy's scrotum appeared to have a lot of testicles inside it and the urethra of his dick was monstrously swollen and dilated because of the eggs inside it.  
-Hmmm ...- Lance groaned and bit his lip.-It looks like my cock will explode with so many eggs inside it ...  
Lance looked at Tashy 497 who looked at him innocently as if he had all the innocence to follow only his wild instincts to mate and breed to continue his species.  
Even so, Lance laughed and stroked the alien octopus with his hand.  
-It's okay, Tashy 497.-Lance smiled sweetly.  
In turn, Lance looked back at his huge dick. The hole in his pink glans was very open and it was possible to see an egg inside. Lance looked at that egg that was almost jumping through the hole in his glans. The egg was a little transparent and it looks like there was some little creature inside.  
Gently, Lance took his finger to the egg and touched it very carefully. Suddenly, the creature moves inside the egg and looks directly at Lance with small black eyes.  
-My son is looking at me ...- Lance whispered with a surprised look.  
Lance pulled his hand away from his giant cock and moaned again when his cock pulsed with too brutal lust. Lance wanted to masturbate to relieve the lust, but how could he masturbate with so many eggs inside his cock?  
-Tashy 497? -Lance called his alien octopus.-Want to help me?  
Tashy 497 seemed to have some understanding of what Lance said, because at the same moment the alien octopus began to crawl towards the muscular boy's big cock. He stopped in front of that colossal 23-inch cock and stuck out all of his huge, long tongue out of his mouth before starting to lick all of Lance's cock.  
-Ohhh !!! - Lance screamed with pleasure when he felt that hot tongue licking his hard cock.-Fuck! Tashy 497 ... remains so ... don't stop. It's too tasty ...  
As if it were a dog licking its owner's face, Tashy 497 kept licking Lance's big, hard cock without stopping until his saliva started to lubricate the stick. So, Lance decided to streamline his orgasm. The boy with long black hair began to collect enough saliva in his mouth until he had enough for his plans.  
Lance spat out a good amount of hot, foamy saliva on his left chest and let the spit roll until it covered his huge, thick nipple. Lance also spat on the other muscular chest and let the spit roll and cover his right nipple. At that moment, the muscular boy began to rub and rub his huge nipples covered with hot saliva with his fingers. His fingers pinched, pinched and twisted his large, ruffled nipples, and his fingers also circled the hard, hard nipples.  
Tashy 497 continued to lick Lance's huge cock. His giant tongue ran every inch of the muscular boy's monstrous cock while his hot and delicious saliva increasingly lubricated that beautiful penis monster. Lance moaned in pleasure, throwing his head back as his long fingers rubbed her hard, pointed nipples lovingly.  
Lance looked at her huge, muscular breasts, and admired her beautiful, gigantic, hard nipples. Tashy 497 had sucked on her nipples so much that Lance had so far that the muscular boy's nipples remained swollen and huge in an obscene and erotic way that caused maddening lust. Then, Lance started gathering more saliva in his mouth while his fingers frantically rubbed his erect and hard nipples. At the same time, Tashy 497's big tongue seemed to imitate a constricting snake when it enveloped the big boy with long black hair and began to masturbate.  
Seeing this, Lance couldn't resist moaning with pleasure when he saw that huge tongue curling itself around the monstrous and swollen length of his big dick and starting to masturbate with plenty of saliva. Then, when his mouth was already filled with a lot of hot and foamy saliva, Lance began to spit all the saliva on his big muscular breasts.  
Huge amounts of hot, foamy spit fell on the muscular breasts and covered the giant, thick nipples. Immediately, Lance used his fingers to lubricate his nipples and muscular breasts as much as possible with all the saliva he spit out of his mouth. He looked down and did not stop moaning with pleasure as he admired his muscular breasts and his huge nipples glowing beautifully with all the saliva that lubricated them. Lance bit his lip hard and continued to rub her nipples quickly enough to increase his pleasure more and more.  
Meanwhile, Tashy 497 continued to masturbate Lance's huge cock with his giant tongue. The muscular boy's hard cock was already covered by the saliva of the alien octopus and the cock was already pulsing with such pleasure that he was winning.  
-Ohhh! Tashy 497 ...- Lance whispered between moans of delight.-I feel so much pleasure in my nipples as if I were going to come through the nipples ... but my cock seems to be almost exploding with pleasure! This is too good!  
Lance threw his head back as he groaned outrageously and rubbed his swollen, hard nipples with his fingers. Tashy 497 never stopped masturbating that big stick full of alien eggs. However, at the same time that Lance felt his orgasm approaching, something curious was happening inside Lance's cock.  
When there were only a few minutes left for Lance's orgasm to explode, all the huge eggs inside his cock started to hatch and Tashy 497's chicks were desperately looking for a way out.  
Suddenly, the first baby is born. The orifice of Lance's fat, pink glans begins to open grandly so that a small octopus almost the size of a golf ball could slip out. The little octopus was green with violet spots just like Tashy 497. The alien chick was all gooey and sticky, and just as it came out of Lance's cock two strong jets of thick sperm flew upward.  
-OH !!! - Lance screamed with pleasure.  
Lance's sperm fell to the floor of his room. The little alien octopus crawled under Lance's cock and remained glued to his cock without doing anything else. But Lance was still having his orgasm, but the problem was that there were too many baby octopus inside his cock that were blocking the passage of sperm through the urethra.  
But Lance did not give up. He would ejaculate all that sperm anyway. Well, Lance continued to rub his gigantic, hard nipples with his fingers and his gigantic 23-inch cock began to pulse non-stop. When Lance's cock was pulsing madly, all the little octopuses began to hurry out of the huge cock.  
Finally, the octopus cubs crawled out of Lance's stick together. The small octopuses came out one at a time through the hole of the extremely enlarged glans in Lance's big cock. They were octopuses that seemed to be made of colored slime, but still had a fully formed and consistent body. They were just newborns.  
And at the same time that the octopus chicks were coming out of Lance's cock, the muscular boy was ejaculating more sperm every time a small octopus crawled out of his large, dilated urethra. Lance kept moaning with pleasure and kept rubbing and pinching her huge nipples with his fingers. He contemplated all those octopuses that were crawling slowly inside his urethra until it came out through the hole in the glans.  
But the funny thing was that all the Tashy 497 puppies came out of Lance's cock, but they were all glued to the muscular boy's big cock. There were already sixteen gooey, gooey octopus chicks clinging to Lance's scrotum and to various parts of the monstrous 23-inch length of his cock.  
Each chick that came out of the urethra was more of an orgasm that squirted strong jets of thick, hot sperm. Lance blushed and moaned with pleasure as he kept pinching her horny nipples. Tashy 497 did not seem very interested in watching the birth of his young. It seems that the father or mother of all those gooey puppies was more interested in licking all the sperm that fell on the floor.  
-Hmmmm ...- Lance moaned with pleasure, closing his black eyes and smiling.-There are alien octopus chicks being born on my dick ... this is so delicious ...!  
Gradually, Lance's urethra and scrotum became more and more empty. Almost all the puppies had already left the interior of Lance's cock and its giant scrotum. At the same time, Lance's orgasm was already coming more easily and a lot of sperm was ejaculated in increasingly large squirts.  
Finally, the last baby octopus crawled out of Lance's urethra and stuck to the muscular boy's fat and pink glans, sharing space in the stick's glans with three more octopuses glued to it. After that, Lance ejaculated a long, strong splash of thick, hot sperm that lasted ninety seconds.  
-OHHHHH !!! - Lance howled with pleasure, throwing his head back and twisting his nipples very hard.  
His sperm bathed the bedroom floor and Tashy 497 hurried to lick all that delicious, hot sperm.  
When it was over, Lance looked at his cock. The huge stick was still monstrous 23 inches long and with a gigantic scrotum with two huge balls already without sperm. But Lance's urethra was still very large and the hole in his glans was well enlarged. Meanwhile, all 58 Tashy 497 puppies were covering Lance's stick and balls. They were all stuck together doing nothing.  
Lance looked at the octopus chicks and noticed that they all closed their little black eyes and were even more relaxed.  
-They're sleeping ...- Lance smiled and finally let go and pulled his fingers away from her swollen nipples.  
The muscular boy looked at the alien octopus that was licking the last traces of sperm from the bedroom floor.  
-Cool.-Lance laughed.-I think Ilana will love being an aunt very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep calm... because there will still be a bonus


End file.
